monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JoshWizz123/My idea for the 2020 Monster Jam tour
Well since Timebomb has made these endless blogs about tours and whatnot, I thought I should take my own spin on the concept. Stadium tour 1 Grave Digger - Adam Anderson Max-D - Tom Meents Dragon - Jon Zimmer Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy El Toro Loco - Armando Castro PAW Patrol - Tyler Menninga Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier EarthShaker - Tristan England Jester - Matt Pagliarulo Kraken - Nick Pagliarulo Stone Crusher - Steve Sims Blue Thunder (On Hooked) - Bryan Wright Xtermigator - JR McNeal Monster Mutt (On FTI Torque) - Jack Brown Bad News Travels Fast - Brandon Derrow Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon Devastator - Mark Schroeder (Select venues) Stadium tour 2 Grave Digger - Charlie Pauken Max-D - Colton Eichelberger Mohawk Warrior - Bryce Kenny Megalodon - Justin Sipes Scooby-Doo! - Lindsey Read Wildfire (Feld) - Linsey Weenk Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Candice Jolly Gas Monkey Garage - BJ Johnson Avenger - Jim Koehler Zombie (On Brutus) - Brad Allen Hurricane Force - Steven Thompson Pirate's Curse (On Storm Damage) - Paul Strong Bad Company - John Gordon Barbarian - Devin Jones Time Flys - Kelvin Ramer Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer Stadium tour 3 Grave Digger - Morgan Kane Max-D - Neil Elliott Yeti (Feld) - Marc McDonald Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc BroDozer - Heavy D/Diesel Dave (driver)/Colt Stephens El Toro Loco - Scott Buetow Whiplash - Brianna Mahon Zombie - Bari Musawwir Alien Invasion (On Rage) - Cory Rummell Monster Mutt Rottweiler (On Wrecking Crew/Axe) - AJ Ganci Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten Overkill Evolution - Mike Vaters II Black Stallion - Michael Vaters Over Bored - Jamey Garner The Black Pearl - Cole Vernard Triple Threat East Grave Digger - Mark List Monster Energy - Steven Sims El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez Wonder Woman - Haley Gauley Soldier Fortune Black Ops - Tony Ochs Pirate's Curse - Justin Hicks Dragon (On Nitro Menace) - Darren Migues Monster Mutt Dalmatian (On Jail Bird) - Kaylyn Migues Triple Theat Central Grave Digger - Krysten Anderson Max-D - Jared Eichelberger Chuck E. Cheese's - Joe Urie Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght Zombie - Ami Houde El Toro Loco - Macey Nitcher Blue Thunder (On Iron Warrior) - Matt Cody Monster Mutt Rottweiler (On Higher Education/Taurus) - Cory Snyder Triple Threat West Grave Digger - Brandon Vinson Max-D - Blake Granger Scooby-Doo - Myranda Cozad Megalodon - New driver Soldier Fortune - Kayla Blood Octon8er - Coty Saucier Monster Mutt Rottweiler (On Wolf's Head Oil) - New driver Whiplash (On Razin Kane) - Kristen Hope Arena tour Grave Digger - Chad Tingler Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen Megalodon (On Jekyll & Hyde) - Austin Minton Monster Mutt (On Iron Outlaw) - Tanner Root Stinger Unleashed - Zane Rettew Pretty Wicked - Linsey Rettew Slinger - Scott Hartsock Big Kahuna - Shane England Tell me what you think of the line-ups and whatnot! Category:Blog posts